


I Get That Reference

by Asinarc, kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy Film References, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Les Amis as Avengers, M/M, Sappy Superheroes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者联盟AU。法国队长和钢铁侠的不对盘广为人知，但有一天队伍发现了他俩关起门之后都在搞什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get That Reference

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Get That Reference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031423) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> 作者：在我出圈之前我得写多少好AU啊！  
> 复联AU仅来源于妇联电影。这大概也不是我第一次涉猎这个宇宙。我同样不做任何担保。 
> 
> 惯例弃权：如果你要引用的话，这不是我的。我的错误能组建只军队，但我有个浩克，所以咯。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者：OOC的话……仁者见仁智者见智 我是觉得这个AU简直太妙了 睡前看的时候被法国队长生生笑醒了  
> 基友表示法国队长的主要攻击是不是魅力值啊（。

安灼拉并不能真正领会到流行文化，至少对于他来说，流行文化是一个要追溯几十年前的宽松定义。经过50年的冰冻，令人烦恼的是，即便他对自己所认为重要的事物全面关注（“我们只是拯救世界而已，队长。”格朗泰尔吃吃笑道，“没必要那么紧张）他也不总能理解。 

格朗泰尔当然帮不上忙。他确实是个天才，可以用无数种旁支斜出的方法进行解释，但他在话语里插进的更多的流行文化元素却只会让安灼拉卡壳，微微红着脸用紧绷的声音说道，“我没明白那个含义。” 

接下来格朗泰尔多一般会愉快地揽过解释的任务，以一种独特的最能讨人厌的方式。只是因为他能办到。 

这也没能阻止他们永不停歇的争吵，不过必须承认的是这些争吵比打起来要强。（“比起人来你更像是个机器！”“我像个机器？别逗了，队长。你上回睡觉是什么时候？”“这不是重点！你不信仰任何事！”“又错了，队长。经常犯错的感觉如何？”） 

事实上，近几周他们的争吵减少了许多，尽管所有人都注意到了这个令人好奇的的变化，没有人愿意真正试着去搞清楚这两个人之间究竟发生了什么。而据热安的笔记，他们的辩论和争吵几乎成了某种禅的方式。“那让人很平静。”他对巴阿雷说，后者看上去十分茫然。“意味着世界上一切都运行正常。”好吧，如果热安管那叫做禅，没人会去质疑他，唯恐逼出……热安的另一面。 

当然，这不代表他们再也不吵架了；事实上他们仍然争论，特别是在进行复仇者行动的会议中。“显然安灼拉就是整个行动的脸面咯。”格朗泰尔某天说，穿着他好像还在滴油的战甲躺在沙发上，靠着垫子懒洋洋地环视着整只队伍。“看上去没人还穿着紧身氨纶，对不对，队长？” 

安灼拉压他的鼻梁。“我不知道氨纶是什么。”他从牙缝里挤出一句话。 

“啊我知道。科学地说你的制服也不算氨纶，而是种特殊的人造纤维。”格朗泰尔轻快地说，毋庸置疑在提醒各位是他的父亲造出法国队长制服的初版，也是他在安灼拉苏醒后予以改进，但取而代之他眼里闪过促狭的光芒，“不过它确实让你看上去棒极了。” 

安灼拉翻了个白眼，一边做着深呼吸一边从一数到十。“重点是，在你这句……插话以前，我正试图要说的是，我认为复仇者中的任何一个人都不应被称之为所谓的‘脸面’。它的全部意义在于这整个团队的努力，个人的突出只会将整个队伍引向失败。 

公白飞点了点头。“我赞同。我们应该轮流选取发言人，而遇到需要单人工作的情况时，我们应该轮流让每位队伍成员都能参与。” 

格朗泰尔轻哼一声撇过头。“太棒啦。谁会被轮到负责提醒我不要在会议之前喝酒？” 

“也许你自己就能做到。你不是擅长包括挖苦和醉酒在内的所有事吗？”安灼拉冷冷道。 

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“我内心有个隐秘的想法告诉我确实是，看看我们现在呆着的我的房子，我坐着的我的沙发，你拯救世界时候穿着的我设计的衣服……要继续说吗？是不是我还得擦亮你的盾让你觉得是我组建的这只小队伍？” 

安灼拉重重摇头，太挫败了甚至没能意识到他要脱口说出他会为之后悔的话。“你的这些贡献只是单纯来源于你靠造那些杀人机器赚来的血腥钱。” 

格朗泰尔的笑容瞬间变得虚假，“我忘了，法国队长的初衷是保卫和平。” 

在安灼拉脸色变成某种危险的红色时，公白飞清了清喉咙。“格朗泰尔，我想问你些事。”他飞快地说，明显在转移话题。“你是怎么办到让我的弓弦一直这么平滑的？” 

格朗泰尔的眼睛没有从与安灼拉的对视中移开，他轻蔑地挥了挥一只手讽刺地回应，“艾丝兰[1]。效果显著，对吧？” 

公白飞叹气，他翻了翻眼睛，队伍的其余人则不由自主地把目光转向安灼拉，等着他说他没明白那词含义。然而他却四下看了看。“怎么了？”他自卫地说，“我确实明白那词的含义。” 

古费拉克开了口，毫无疑问会是他开口。“你知道艾丝兰是什么？”他问，每个字都染上调侃色彩，“世界上怎么会人直到上周还不知道国际空间站是真实存在的东西突然间就认识了艾丝兰？” 

安灼拉怒气冲冲，“因为——”，他意识到自己要说什么，猛地止住话头，在所有人的震惊下脸刷地变得通红，“算了，没什么。” 

“什么？”艾潘妮问道，身体前倾，“你觉得我们会放过你吗？你傻的吗？”她环视四周寻求支援，停在了格朗泰尔身上，对方看上去正试着让自己消失在沙发的靠垫中。“格朗泰尔？你不觉得安灼拉知道艾丝兰是一件很诡异的事情吗？” 

“不觉得。”格朗泰尔说，目不斜视地盯着天花板。“人体润滑剂在二十世纪初就被发明出来了，对我来说他知道那玩意儿说得通。” 

古费拉克哼了一声。“大概润滑剂是吧，但是艾丝兰可是直到七十年代才被发明出来。况且，上次我调查的时候，咱们中只有一个人偏好润滑剂用艾丝兰。” 

公白飞对他抬起了一边的眉毛。“我能问一下你是怎么知道每个人对润滑剂偏好的吗？” 

古费拉克摇着头傻笑。“我要是你就不会问。” 

他转回格朗泰尔，打算继续拷问，但热安把一只手温柔地搭在了他的胳膊上。“别。”他温和地说，眼睛看向格朗泰尔。 

古费拉克的目光在格朗泰尔和安灼拉之间徘徊，一个正咬着嘴唇近乎紧张地看向格朗泰尔，另一个正打定决心回避对方注视……“等等……”古费拉克慢慢开口，“你不是在说……” 

格朗泰尔碰地站起来。“我该走了。”他说，仍然没有看安灼拉，后者看上去神色痛苦。“格朗泰尔——”他说，但是格朗泰尔只是摇了摇他的头。 

“别说。”他在呼叫时没有看任何人，“贾维斯，我现在要把自己从窗户扔出去了要是我死了人们会群情激奋的。” 

贾维斯冷静的声音从房间里隐蔽的扬声器中传来。“如果这不是您常用的夸张修辞，sir，我会及时打开您装甲的飞行系统的。” 

然后格朗泰尔转向众人，露出他惯有的讥讽假笑，尽管笑容全然没有到达他的眼底。“回见咯（Toodles）。”他说，在他说出他真正想要说的话和从窗户翻下去之前行了个劣质的礼。 

有那么一会儿他似乎足够勇敢开诚公布，然而紧接着他的飞行系统便准备好了，他把面罩升起来，随即离开，留安灼拉一个人瞪着他消失的位置。马吕斯是第一个开口的，听起来完全一片茫然。“这他妈发生了啥？” 

“这不是很明显吗？”艾潘妮嗤笑一声，古费拉克愉悦说，“安灼拉和格朗泰尔——” 

公白飞毫不收手地一拳打在古费拉克的肩膀上。“闭嘴。”他严厉地说，转向仍然盯着大敞窗户的安灼拉，“安灼拉？” 

“古费拉克是对的。”安灼拉轻声说，“格朗泰尔和我，我们……我们……呃……” 

“你们两个发生深层次的肢体接触了[2]？”热安柔和地暗示道，安灼拉投去一瞥感激的眼神。 

“是的。唔。格朗泰尔觉得这大概是个缓和我们争执的好主意。也确实起作用了，不是吗？” 

公白飞又摁住了他的鼻梁。“我不假定你们两个在达成这个共识时没有提及任何潜在情感。”他看着安灼拉呆呆盯着他的时候叹了口气，“当然没有。” 

热安凝视着安灼拉，变得愈发平静。“你的意思是，你和格朗泰尔上床但你并不知道——”他猛地打住，牙关紧咬，所有人都畏缩了一下，紧张地看着他。“好。你现在应该去找格朗泰尔，解决这个。” 

“解决什么？”安灼拉防御地问道，“我什么都没做！” 

热安的眼睛后面闪烁着绿色，巴阿雷打断他们。“如果你觉得你没有任何过错，那我觉得你就是疯了。不论有意无意，错误都已经酿成。去找格朗泰尔道歉，要么我就任由热安变身，那就没人能阻止他攻击你了。” 

热安凶狠地笑了笑，毫不客气地添了一句。“浩克砸。” 

安灼拉脸色有些发白。“好吧！”他厉声道，“我会去找他！” 

等他一走，巴阿雷就转向了队伍剩余成员，看起来像是被什么逗乐了。“人类这么有这么难发觉爱情吗？”他问道，“在九界之中，我从来没有见过这样的事。” 

公白飞叹气。“恐怕即便是人类，安灼拉和格朗泰尔也算是个例。” 

“是啊，蠢的那种个例。”古费拉克哼道。没有人对此提出异议。 

 

 

+-+-+ 

 

安灼拉找到格朗泰尔时对方正坐在某个断崖旁盯着水面，一瓶未开封的威士忌在他的身旁。他仍然全副武装，且没有做出任何在意安灼拉出现于此的迹象。“你怎么找到我的？”格朗泰尔问道，他的声音从头盔里传出来，显得有些小。

 

安灼拉耸耸肩坐到他的旁边。“有时候你比自己想象的更容易预测。”他在轻声说出下一句前犹豫了一下，“刚才的事，不管你怎么想，我都很抱歉。”

 

格朗泰尔向后仰，盯着天空。“我想咱们队伍刚发现钢铁侠和法国队长躲在门后都干啥了。”

 

“不是钢铁侠和法国队长。”安灼拉坚定的说。“是我和你。我们——我们不光是那两个身份。我们还是，你明白的，我们。”

 

格朗泰尔转向他，即便有头盔挡住他的表情，安灼拉还是知道他正对自己怀疑地挑眉。“真是意味深长啊，队长。但那他妈应该是什么意思。”

 

安灼拉皱眉。“别叫我‘队长’。”他说，听起来他正拼命抑制自己的情绪。“别在你我独处的时候叫我队长。”他顿了片刻低下头，“我不在乎他们刚发现了咱们干了什么。我不为咱们的所作所为羞耻。你呢？”

 

格朗泰尔轻哼一声，摇了摇头。“我是离羞耻心最远的东西啦，Enj。只是个又醉又绝望的蠢货，一如既往。”

 

安灼拉眉头皱得更深，他问道：“你在说什么？”

 

格朗泰尔没有看他。“我希望我知道怎么才能离开你。”他说，声音安静而经深思熟虑，安灼拉只是盯着他。

 

“我不明白你在说什么。”他木然地说，“这里有什么特殊含义吗？”

 

“该死，这里没有任何什么含义，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔恶声恶气地说，“这里只是阐明个事实那就是我多么无望又愚蠢地爱着你。”

 

安灼拉盯着他。“你……什么？”

 

格朗泰尔看向地面，安灼拉真希望他没有穿着那身愚蠢的战甲这样他就能看到他的眼睛，看到他此刻脸上的表情。“我从我记事的时候就爱上你了，我当时觉得咱们两个能够用上床来缓解冲突已经足够了，但还不够。对于我来说不够。”

 

安灼拉咽了一下口水，开口时结结巴巴。“但我……我不……”

 

“没事。”格朗泰尔迅速回答，迅速打断安灼拉，不让他说出只会让他的心脏更加支离破碎的再多一个字。“毕竟我们将永远拥有巴黎的回忆[3]。”

 

“我明白这个含义。”安灼拉告诉他，他的声音平静，“但我更想把它作为一段美好友谊的开端。”

 

格朗泰尔摇着头看向别处。“我不想只做你的朋友，Enj。”他闷闷地说，“我不能只做你的朋友，在发生这一切之后。”

 

“摘下你的头盔。”安灼拉温柔地命令道，当格朗泰尔只是看着他时，他又重复了一遍。“摘下你的头盔。吻我，如果这是最后一次的话。”

 

格朗泰尔升起面罩，看上去仍然一脸犹豫，而安灼拉已经倾身温柔地吻住他。“谁说过任何只能当朋友的话了？”

 

“你说……”格朗泰尔无力地反驳，紧接着他反客为主地将自己的嘴唇压回安灼拉的。

 

安灼拉叹着气，手指托住格朗泰尔头盔下他尽可能够得到的面颊部分。“不论发生什么事，你和我将永远都是朋友和队友。但我……”他深呼吸，“我不知道这个现在人们要怎么说，但是格朗泰尔，我十分希望你愿与我建立一段长期的稳定感情。”

 

格朗泰尔大笑起来，一个真实的、略微惊讶的大笑，然后对着安灼拉挤了挤眼睛。“为什么，先生（Monsieur），你真的乐意让古板的我和像你一样的人建立一段长期的稳定感情？”

 

“说真的。”安灼拉也笑起来，再次靠过去亲吻他，格朗泰尔贴着他的嘴唇微笑着。

 

“我欣喜若狂。”

 

这次的吻持续时间更久了些，然后格朗泰尔推开对方一点。“所以这是正式的咯。你和我——来真的？不光只是上床，而是真的，像是，在一起？”

 

安灼拉强调般点头。“是的。”他够到格朗泰尔的手，让他们手指纠缠到一起，无视掉在外的金属装甲。“今晚我来这里，是因为一旦你发觉自己想和谁一起度过余生，你会希望余生开始得越早越好。[4]”

 

格朗泰尔瞪着他。“《当哈利碰上莎莉》的台词。这片子是在你的时代之后出的。”

 

“我知道。”安灼拉偏过头，脸有些发红，“热安逼我看了很多爱情电影。我猜他是想试着告诉我点什么。而且他说不定是对的。”

 

格朗泰尔再次亲吻他，在低语以前。“我爱你。你……你使我完整。”对上安灼拉茫然的眼神，他赧然地解释，“《甜心先生》[5]”

 

“我也爱你。”安灼拉只是这样回答，“不带任何隐喻。”

 

END

 

  
[1]艾丝兰：新一代的人体润滑剂，以水为基质的水溶性物质。艾丝蘭模拟人体阴道分泌的天然液体，粘稠度与阴道兴奋分泌物相类似， H值与阴道环境一致，且无色、无嗅、无味，毫无油腻感，使用安全、方便。充分享受自然的性趣。  
（以上来自产品说明）  
[2]原文：“You’ve been physical with each other?”  
我不知道要怎么文艺地翻译出来，发到群里，翻译聚聚给的答复是：  
“你们获得了生命的大和谐？”  


[3]We'll always have Paris. 出自《卡萨布兰卡》

里克：我们将永远拥有巴黎的回忆。过去我们没有记住。你来卡萨布兰卡以前，我们的甜蜜记忆消失了。昨天夜里我们把它找回来了。

男主送女主上飞机逃难前说的一句 在这里R的意思应该是想为关系破裂的做个收尾

[4]I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. 出自《当哈利遇上莎莉》

[5]《甜心先生》 主演汤姆克鲁斯


End file.
